The Wrath of Isomon
by Fenris5000
Summary: A new evil Digimon threatens the earth and it's up to Tai, Matt and the gang, with a little help from their Digimon partners to save the world.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place one year after the television series Season One and movie with Diaboromon.  There are over 25,000 Digimon stories on FanFiction.net; I have not read them all, so I hope that my story is not too similar to any others out there.

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon.  Please do not sue us.

THE WRATH OF ISOMON 

By Fenris5000-Dusty

****

"The tip of the Sword shall seek vengeance

To vanquish the ones daring to condemn him.

Let Friendship's shield restore virtue

For fairness shall precede the coming Storm

And gold will shatter under the Assault."

"What does it mean Master?"  The crouching maroon digimon inquired curiously.

"It means that it is time we went to Earth to destroy the digidestined."  The tall sleek, silver dragon-type digimon stated as he looked into his servants dark blue eyes.  "Is everything ready Idlemon?" 

"Yes Master Isomon.  The others are waiting for your orders."

"Let us begin then."  Isomon declared as giant silver wings gracefully unfolded from his back. 

The smaller maroon digimon trotted faithfully after his master, kicking off the ground as his own wings unfolded. Ready to follow his master to the portal to Earth.

Izzy typed furiously on his keyboard and smiled at the challenge as his eyes roamed the screen, never staying in one spot for more than a second. 

"It's only a matter of time."  He called out softly as he continued to pound on the keys.

"Prodigious!"  He yelled out happily as his little spaceship finally managed to blow up the enemy.

"Not Prodigious!"  He yelled again as a shower of meteors appeared from out of nowhere, blazing their way across the screen to blow up his ship.

Izzy glared angrily at his little yellow laptop as 'GAME OVER' flashed across the screen in large red letters.

"This is the tenth time I've lost this stupid game."  Izzy growled to no one in particular.  He had found the game over two hours ago and still had not been able to win yet. 

He was thinking about throwing his laptop across the room when he noticed his mail icon was blinking.  He hit the icon and e-mail from Gennai appeared on the screen.  "Wow.  It's been a whole year since I've heard from Gennai.  I wonder if there's something wrong in the digital world?"

"Dear Izzy.  There is an important matter that I must discuss

with all of the digidestined.  Please notify the other children

and meet together tomorrow afternoon at these co-ordinates.

  Talk to you tomorrow.  Gennai"

Izzy stared at the co-ordinates for a moment, then picked up his telephone to start calling the others.  It was already seven o'clock; hopefully everyone would be home for the evening.

Isomon landed in the clearing and studied his small army of digimon followers.  His three loyal servants Idlemon, Idiotmon and Ignoramusmon had positioned themselves slightly in front of the more powerful fighters Magmamon, Hydramon and MetalVoltmon.

"My faithful servants, it is time for us to journey to the forbidden land to finish what others before us have started.  We will destroy the eight digidestined and take over the Earth."

"How do we destroy them Master?"  Idiotmon asked, his green eyes bright and curious.

"The friendship of the children is the key.  Together they are strong, but all of us will attack at once causing them to split up and separate.  Then we will be able to pick them off, one by one."

"Brilliant plan Master."  Idlemon praised.

"Let us begin."  Isomon roared as he swung his silver staff high above his head and back towards the ground in one fluid motion.  A bright flash of light burst out of the tear as Isomon stepped back, motioning for his army to cross through, through the portal to Earth.

*                    *                    *                    *                    *

"Hurry up TK or we'll be late."  Matt called as TK stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"But I'm tired Matt.  Can't we rest for a few minutes please?"

Matt walked back towards his little brother and looked at the time on his digivice.  "We only have fifteen minutes to get there TK."

"It's not my fault."

"Well actually it is TK."  Matt gently reminded him.  "We would already be there if you hadn't wanted to stop for some candy."

TK's face fell and for a moment Matt was afraid that he would start to cry.  "I'm sorry Matt."

"It's alright TK.  We're not late yet and the park isn't that much farther.  Once we get there you can rest all you want."

"But I'm tired of running, can you give me a piggyback ride?" TK pleaded, looking up at his big brother with large blue eyes.

Matt looked at his digivice then back at his little brother.  TK had grown about three inches in the past year and was starting to become a little too heavy for a long distance ride but it would have to be done if Matt wanted them to reach the park on time.

"Sure squirt hop on."  Matt said as he bent down on one knee.  He never could say no to a request from his little brother.

"You're the best big brother in the whole world Matt."  TK informed him as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and his legs around Matt's waist.

"Not so tight TK."  Matt choked out as he held onto TK behind the knees and stood up.  TK loosened his hold a little as Matt started walking down the path.  "Ready to run?"

"Giddy-up Matt."  TK answered, gently kicking his brother's sides like a horse.

Matt nodded and started to speed up until he was running at a comfortable speed.  He smiled as TK giggled from behind and yelled encouragement for them to go faster.

"I can't believe Matt is going to be late for something as important as this."  Tai complained as he threw a handful of grass into the air and checked the time on his digivice.  "You did tell them we were supposed to meet at one o-clock right?"

"Of course I did."  Izzy replied irritably.  "And they still have six minutes and forty-eight seconds to arrive before its time."

"I'm sure they'll both be here soon."  Joe stated, trying to calm Tai and Izzy's flaring tempers.

"You know Matt.  It isn't cool to arrive unless you're fashionably late."  Mimi chirped.

Sora rolled her eyes at her friends and pointed towards the right.  "Here they come."

Tai looked over just as the two blondes arrived.  Matt dropped to one knee and allowed TK to climb off.

"You're late."  Tai informed the exhausted looking older brother as he collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry."  TK apologized, looking at the ground sadly.  "It's all my fault.  I didn't mean to make us late. I only wanted to buy some candy for me and Kari.  The store didn't have what I wanted so I had to pick something else but they had so many different kinds that I didn't know what to get."

"It's alright TK."  Matt said as he quickly picked himself up off the ground and kneeled in front of his little brother, throwing a glare towards Tai.  "Tai is just being a jerk.  We still have at least five minutes to spare, we're not late at all and the others just arrived too early."

Tai scratched his head guiltily and looked down at the sad little boy.  "I'm sorry TK.  I was only joking.  I didn't know that I would upset you so much."

"So you guys aren't mad at me?"  TK asked uncertainly, his eyes full of hope.

"Of course not."  Sora answered, speaking for all of the others.  "We still have a few minutes before one o-clock, why don't you and Kari go play on those swings over there until its time."

"Sure."  Kari agreed as she took TK by the hand and ran with the smaller boy towards the swings while they chattered about what kind of candy he bought.

"Sorry Matt."  Tai apologized after TK and Kari were out of earshot and Matt had settled himself back onto the ground.

Matt nodded from his prone position, not even opening his eyes.  "You're just lucky I'm too tired to do anything about it right now."

Tai smiled as he sat down next to his best friend knowing that was Matt's way of accepting his apology.

"Does anyone know why Gennai wanted us to meet here today?"  Joe questioned as he looked at each of his younger friends.

"He just wrote it was important that we all meet here at exactly one o-clock."  Izzy explained.  "Whatever he wants to tell us he wants us to be together or else he could have told me in the e-mail last night."

"Maybe something bad happened to our digimon."  Mimi cried out suddenly frightened as she voiced what the others were all thinking.

"I'm sure they are all fine Mimi."  Sora soothed as she patted her friend reassuringly on the shoulder, trying not to let Mimi or the others hear the worry in her own voice.  She didn't know what she would do if something had happened to Biyomon while she was safe here on Earth.

"Why don't we wait for Gennai to tell us instead of jumping to conclusions."  Tai advised as he threw another handful of grass onto Matt's black shirt.  It was almost completely covered in grass.  "We might just be making something out of nothing."

"Watch the hair Tai."  Matt warned sleepily, not even opening his eyes as a handful of grass came dangerously close to landing on his face. 

Tai snorted and let go of another handful, careful not to let it go near Matt's hair.

Izzy's computer suddenly started to beep.  "Gennai."  He called out as he pressed a button and Gennai's smiling face appeared on the little screen.

"Greetings digidestined."

"Hey Gennai."  Tai greeted as he crawled closer to Izzy and his computer.  "We haven't seen you since the Diaboromon incident."

"Yes, and I am afraid that I have some more bad news to inform you of."

"What happened this time?"  Joe asked, already dreading the answer.

"Last night a small group of digimon opened up a portal and are now on the Earth."  Gennai explained.

"How is that possible?"  Izzy sputtered in shock.

"That is not important right now.  What is important is that you children are in danger."  Gennai informed them.

Tai looked around.  "We haven't heard any reports of strange monsters roaming around the city.  Are you sure that they came to Odaiba?"

Gennai ignored Tai and continued.  "I'm sending your digimon through the same portal and will e-mail the prophecy and information to your computer.  Each digimon will carry a crest like the ones you had while in the digital world.  The crests will seal the portal from this side as the digimon go through, keeping any new digimon from crossing the barrier into your world, and will finish closing the seal when it is time for their return.  The crests will also act to channel your energy to help digivolve your digimon just like before.  Take care digidestined."

"Bye Gennai."  Izzy called out as Gennai disappeared from the screen.

Before anyone could speak a bright blue flash of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing the children to quickly look away and cover their eyes.  The light blinked out just as fast, but where there had been grass only a second ago now held eight small objects.

"Koromon."  Tai bellowed as he recognized his round little pink friend.

"Hi Tai."  The little pink blob replied happily in a high voice as he jumped towards his human friend.

Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon and Bukamon all jumped towards their respective human friends as they chattered excitedly.

"Where is TK?"  Tokomon asked sadly as he looked around for his missing digidestined.

"And Kari?"  Salamon added, not understanding why she wouldn't be there to greet her.  Didn't Kari miss her?

"They're over there playing on the swings."  Mimi told them as she put Tanemon back down on the ground and placed her new crest around her neck.  "They don't know that you're here yet."

"Oh."  Tokomon replied as he finally spotted TK and excitedly started running in his direction, dragging TK's crest of hope along, with Salamon close behind.

"So have you guys seen this new digimon yet?"  Tai questioned, ready to get started.  If there were evil digimon loose in the city then it would be best to get rid of them as quickly as possible, before too much damage could occur.

"No."  Motimon answered.  "Not much is known about him.  He is a very secretive digimon."

"This information that Gennai sent us doesn't help us much either."  Izzy informed them.  "It seems that the only thing known about Isomon is his name and the prophecy that goes with him."

"What does the prophecy say?"  Sora inquired, not liking this one bit.

"The tip of the Sword shall seek vengeance,

To vanquish the ones daring to condemn him.

Let Friendship's shield restore virtue

For fairness shall precede the coming Storm

And gold will shatter under the Assault."

Joe paled.  "Isomon has a sword?"

"Not necessarily."  Izzy explained.  "It could be referring to anything that is sharp like his nails or teeth.  You know that Gennai's prophecies should not always be taken literally."

"Fine.  Isomon is after us and he may or may not have a sword or something equally sharp like teeth and nails or pointy spikes down his back ready to slice and dice us.  Plus no-one actually knows what he looks like or how we can defeat him."  Joe blurted worriedly.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm here to protect you."  Bukamon called out happily, smiling up at his digidestined friend.

Joe's grimace turned up into a small smile.  "Thanks Bukamon."

"Why did they come here?"  Mimi whined.

"Yeah, we aren't exactly a big risk to them in the digital world."  Sora stated.

"They probably got bored in the digital world and decided that it would be fun to take over our world."  Matt responded as he shifted Tsunomon in his arms.  Tsunomon smiled, content just to listen to the conversation and be back with his digidestined again.

"Why do evil digimon always want to rule the Earth?"  Tai mumbled out in frustration.

Matt shrugged his thin shoulders.  "Who knows what goes on in an evil digimon's mind."

"So what are we going to do?"  Sora inquired as she looked at Tai, their unofficial leader.

"Isn't it obvious."  Tai replied.  "We're going to split up and start searching the city tomorrow morning."

"Do you think it's a good idea to split up?"  Joe questioned, nervously pushing up his glasses.  "I mean we don't even know how many digimon came through that portal or what type they are."

"And the prophecy mentions 'friendship'."  Izzy reminded them.  "All of us working together may be the only way to defeat them."

"I don't want to meet up with an evil digimon all by myself with only Tanemon to protect me."  Mimi wailed, looking around as if expecting a digimon to suddenly jump out from behind a tree and attack.

"Hey."  Tanemon protested in annoyance.  "I can protect you all by myself just fine Mimi."

Mimi stopped crying and looked at her angry little green plant.  "I know Tanemon.  I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Tai rolled his eyes.  "Why don't we split up into two groups then."

"I want to be in Matt's group."  TK hollered as he ran up to his big brother with Tokomon cuddled up in his arms.

"Sure squirt."

Tai looked around and saw that Kari and Salamon were now standing beside him.  He had been so preoccupied with the news of evil digimon in the city that he hadn't even noticed the two youngsters return.  "OK then.  Matt, TK, Sora and Joe will search downtown Odaiba since you all live closer in that direction.  And Kari, Mimi, Izzy and I will search the rest of Odaiba."

"Sounds good."  Sora agreed as everyone else also nodded in acceptance.

"Each group will meet up tomorrow morning and start the search."  Tai continued.  "If any of you meet up with the evil digimon then destroy them or contact our group if you run into any trouble and need help."

"You too."  Matt warned, remembering how foolish Tai could be in a battle.

Tai scowled at Matt but gave a curt nod in agreement.

"Good luck tomorrow."  Sora encouraged as she locked elbows with Matt and started to lead him away before a fight could start.  She waved at the others with her free hand as TK skipped along behind them with Yokomon and Tokomon.

"Good luck to you too."  Mimi piped as she waved them off.

"Yeah.  You're going to need it with Matt in your group."  Tai bellowed after them.

Matt stopped walking and was about to turn around and reply but Sora still held onto his arm.

"Just ignore him."  She advised as she continued pulling him along.  "Everyone else does."

Matt let out a chuckle and continued walking with Sora.

Tai frowned as Matt ignored the bait and continued walking away.

"Tai?"

Tai kicked a rock furiously with his sneaker and turned towards his little sister.  "What?"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Tai."

"I know."  Tai agreed feeling uncomfortable under his sisters unwavering gaze.  "But he made me mad so I wanted to say something to make him just as mad as I felt."

Kari's gaze softened.  "You know that was just Matt's way of telling you to be careful.  Our groups are going to be at half strength tomorrow and we still don't know what kind of digimon we're going to be dealing with.  If our groups get into trouble who knows if we'll be able to get to each other in time to help."

"I'm sorry Kari."  Tai apologized as he rubbed her brown hair affectionately.  "Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart."

Kari smiled at her older brother wishing that he didn't have so many responsibilities placed on him.

"So what time are we going to meet tomorrow?"  Izzy inquired as he consulted his laptop.  

Tai looked at his small group and bit his lip in thought.  "Hmmm.  How about we meet at ten o-clock tomorrow at Kari and my apartment since it's the middle point."

"Ten o-clock sounds good to me."  Mimi agreed in relief, glad that Tai was also a late sleeper.

"Yes that does sound agreeable."  Izzy added in acceptance.  "That will give me a little bit of time to do some research before we head out."

"Alright then.  See you guys tomorrow morning."  Tai said as he took Kari's hand and started for home.

"Hey guys."  Joe called as he caught up to Matt and Sora.  "I have a test tomorrow morning can I meet up with you later?"

"Sure Joe."  Matt replied, remembering that Joe enrolled in summer school every year.  "I'll call you tonight with my cell phone number, then you can call us after your test and we'll let you know where to meet us."

"Thanks."  Joe said.  "Are you guys sure you're not mad that I won't be able to help you look for the digimon tomorrow morning?"

"Of course not Joe."  Sora replied.  "We understand how important becoming a doctor is to you.  Besides it's not very likely that we'll actually find them in one day anyway."

"OK.  I'll see you tomorrow then."  Joe said as he turned to head for home.  "Come on Bukamon."

"Joe, does this mean that I have to stay in your bag tomorrow while you're writing your test?"  Bukamon demanded as he flapped after his digidestined.  "If so then can we wash your bag tonight so that it doesn't smell like your dirty socks?"

Sora laughed at Joe and Bukamon as they walked away playfully arguing, then turned back to Matt and TK.  "So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about eight o-clock."  Matt suggested.

"That sounds good."  Sora replied.  "See you then."

"Bye Sora.  Bye Yokomon."  TK shouted after them as they left.

Sora waved to the two blond brothers and continued down the path with Yokomon in her arms, pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"Come on TK."  Matt said as he looked at his digivice.  "I promised mom that I would have you home before supper so if we leave now we'll have just enough time to stop at that new toy store that you wanted to go to."

"But I don't want to go home."  TK whined as he grabbed onto Matt's free hand.  "I want to stay with you."

Matt looked down at his sad little brother and messed up his little white fisherman's hat.  "I know TK but mom said that you couldn't stay over tonight.  Maybe she'll let you come for the weekend."

"OK."  TK mumbled dejectedly.

"Besides you and Tokomon will probably want to play together tonight since you haven't seen each other for so long.  I'd just get in the way."  Matt reminded him, trying to cheer the little boy up.

TK smiled as Tokomon jumped around on the ground excitedly.  "I'll play with you TK."

"Alright Tokomon."  TK chirped as he picked up the little white digimon and cuddled him.  "We'll have lots of fun."

"Lets go guys."  Matt repeated as he held out his hand for TK.

"Matt?"  TK asked as he grabbed hold of his big brothers right hand.

"Yeah TK."

"Are you and Sora going to come and pick me and Tokomon up tomorrow?"

"No TK, you'll be staying home with mom."  Matt replied as they slowly crossed the street.

"Why?"  TK questioned.  "I want to help too."

"I know you do TK and you are very important to our group but tomorrow we'll just be walking around looking for them.  Like Sora said, we probably won't even find anything on our first day looking.  Remember how long it took us to locate the eighth digidestined and destroy Myotismon?  There'll probably be plenty of time for you to come out and help us."

"OK."  TK agreed, feeling a little better about being left behind.

"If we do meet up with them then I'll give you a call.  You can have mom bring you if it's an emergency. OK?"

"OK."  TK responded happily.  "Me and Tokomon will be the back up force.  The secret weapon."

"What's a secret weapon TK?"  Tokomon asked, just as excited as his digidestined.

Matt smiled at how easy it was to make TK happy as TK chattered excitedly with his little digimon about secret agents, while Matt continued leading them to the toy store.  

As all eight digidestined and their digimon disappeared from view a gentle breeze blew through the grass where they had been sitting only minutes before.  The overhead tree branches swayed back and forth to occasionally reveal a large silver form hiding in the shadows of the leaves.

Isomon's yellow eyes glowed in delight.  "So the little children are going to be searching for me tomorrow."

He let out a roar of a laugh as he waved his long silver staff and blinked out of sight.  He had much to plan before tomorrow arrived.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon; we just like to write about them.

Author's note:  Thank you JJLL for reviewing Part 1 of my story.  Part 2 is dedicated to you.  I hope you won't be  disappointed.

PART 2 

"Tai!"  Kari scolded as he grabbed another wheat germ pancake.  "We're going to be late."

"I'm a growing boy Kari, I need food."  Tai reminded her as he poured on a generous helping of melted honey. 

"That's your seventh pancake already and with the amount of syrup you're drowning it in the only way you're going to grow is sideways."  Kari stated as she left her brother and headed for the kitchen.  She had already finished eating her usual bowl of bran flake cereal and was now going to pack some fungus cookies and banana muffins for later.

"I'm still hungry too Tai."  Koromon informed his digidestined friend from the wooden chair beside.  Tai grabbed another pancake and threw it into the digimon's huge, waiting mouth.

"Who knows when lunch will be."  Tai whined as he stuffed a large dripping piece into his mouth.

Kari rolled her eyes and packed her big brother a bag of cookies also, finishing just as a knock at their door signaled the arrival of the others.  She hurried towards the door as Tai quickly shoveled the remaining pancake into his mouth.

"Hi guys."  Kari greeted as she opened the door and moved aside so that Izzy and Mimi could enter.

"Hello Kari."  Izzy said as he followed Mimi and Motimon through the doorway.  He had his laptop strapped onto his back and was carrying a small picnic basket.  "Is Tai awake yet?"

"I've been up for hours."  Tai bellowed from the kitchen as he dumped his empty dishes into the dishwater.  "Right Koromon?"

"Um, sure Tai."  Koromon stammered, looking nervously at his digidestined.

"That's right Tai, you've been up for exactly one hour."  Salamon congratulated as she slowly walked past him to where Kari was waiting.

"Ha ha ha."  Tai mumbled in annoyance as he grabbed his bag of cookies and followed Koromon and the others out the door.

"Gennai e-mailed me again last night."  Izzy babbled excitedly as they headed towards the elevator.

"Did he tell you how we could defeat Isomon?"  Tai asked, suddenly interested as he pressed the elevator button.

"No."  Izzy replied.

"Did he tell you how many digimon came through the portal?"  Tanemon asked from under the sweater Mimi was carrying.

"No."  Izzy replied again.

"Did he tell you which digimon came through the portal?"  Kari asked.

"Um, no."

"Did he tell you anything?"  Mimi demanded angrily as the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened.

"He informed me that no other digimon were present when Isomon and his group crossed the barrier."

"Great."  Tai complained as he entered the elevator car.  "That is just so helpful."

"Maybe the prophecy will tell us how to defeat him."  Koromon responded as he bounced into the elevator after Tai.

Tai smiled smugly as he pushed the main floor button.  "Hey Koromon, the last time there was a prophecy Tsunomon and you were able to digivole into mega.  Maybe you'll be able to digivolve another step further this time too."

"That's not fair."  Mimi cried as the elevator stopped on the main floor and the doors opened.  "It's Tanemon's turn to digivolve further."

"I agree with Mimi."  Izzy admitted.  "It would be prodigious if our digimon could merge together and digivolve like Tsunomon and Koromon did to become Omnimon."

"Maybe we will Izzy."  Motimon agreed as Izzy bent over to pick him up.

"Remember guys.  You are all stuffed toys if anyone looks at you."  Tai commanded as he picked Koromon up.  "That means no talking if anyone else is nearby."

"Tai."  Koromon asked as he looked up at his digidestined.

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we need the power of Omnimon again?"  Koromon questioned.  "I can't digivolve above mega without Matt and Tsunomon but they're in the other group."

"Don't worry Koromon."  Tai said reassuringly as he opened the door to the building, letting the others out.  "We probably won't even meet up with the evil digimon today."

"And if we do meet up with them?"  Kari asked her brother as she walked past him.

"Then we'll think of something when the time comes."  Tai stated as he followed the other children out into the sunshine.  "Now lets go find some digimon."

Isomon studied his troops and nodded in approval.  Today would be the day, the day the digidestined were finally destroyed.  

"There are eight digidestined so that means there are eight digimon that you must defeat."  Isomon informed his six loyal followers.  "You will be split into two groups.  One group will head into the city to search for the first group of digidestined while the other group comes with me."

"Where will your group be Master?"  A little blue digimon asked.

"We will be at the park waiting for the second group to arrive."  Isomon explained.  "Now group one will consist of our flying troops, Idlemon, Ignoramusmon and MetalVoltmon.  I want you to scour the city, find the digidestined and destroy them."

"Yes Master."  The three said in unison.

"It is very important that you find them.  All eight children and their digimon must not join together.  We must keep them separate and unbalanced or our plan will fail."

"Yes Master."  They again replied in unison.

"The little fools are not expecting us to attack them today so we will have the element of surprise."  He continued.  "Their digimon are still at their in-training levels so if you hit them fast and hard you should be able to destroy them and their children easily at the same time."

"We will destroy them for you Master."  Idlemon vowed as he flew up into the air.

"Go then."  Isomon commanded as the other two digimon followed Idlemon into the air and disappeared above the trees heading towards the unsuspecting human city.

"Hungry already?"  Sora questioned in surprise as Matt exited from the little corner store carrying a bag of apples.

Matt smiled as he opened up his blue packsack to stuff them in.  "Are you kidding, we just had lunch."

"I know."  Sora replied in confusion as she watched the apples fall in.  Matt had just treated them to four large chicken salad sandwiches and fries for lunch at the deli across the street.

"I would prefer ice cream but an apple would be nice."  Tsunomon piped shyly from Sora's left arm.

"Me too."  Yokomon agreed from under Sora's right arm.

Matt laughed as he left out an apple for the two little digimon to share and finished closing the packsack.  "Don't worry Tsunomon, I'll take you out for some ice cream before you have to go home."

"You two are still hungry?"  Sora demanded as she looked down at them.  "Where do you guys put all that food?"  Tsunomon and Yokomon had eaten their own sandwiches and fries plus half of Sora and Matt's fries as well.

"It's not often we get human food in the digital world Sora."  Yokomon explained to her digidestined friend.  "We miss it."

Sora smiled softly at the two little digimon she held.  "I'm sorry guys.  I guess I keep forgetting that you only arrived through the portal yesterday afternoon."

Matt had his packsack back on and held out half an apple in each hand.  "Half for each of you.  We'll save the rest for later."

"What is happening later?"  Yokomon asked.

"Whenever you digivolve to fight you use up so much energy that you're always hungry after.  I thought that maybe if we have some food ready for you then you would be able to stay in your digivolved forms for longer amounts of time.  Just in case there are too many digimon to fight."  Matt confessed as he popped the apples into the waiting digimon's mouths.

"That's a good idea Matt."  Tsunomon agreed as he continued chewing his apple.

"Where should we look now?"  Sora asked as she looked down the street, blowing a strand of loose hair out of her face as the slight breeze blew it forward.  They had been searching for the past four hours but so far they had found absolutely nothing that would indicate strange monsters had entered their city.

"Why don't we keep heading in the direction we were going before we stopped for lunch."  Matt suggested as he took Tsunomon back from Sora.  "Then when we reach the end of the street we can look at our map and see where we haven't been yet."

"OK."

They had only walked a few steps when Tsunomon suddenly stiffened in Matt's arms.

"What's wrong Tsunomon?"  Matt asked, suddenly concerned as he watched the little fuzzy orange ball.

"It's that sound."  Tsunomon replied, tilting slightly in Matt's arms to hear it better.  "It's the sound the humans always make on those late night movies you like to watch when they are scared."

Matt blushed and shrugged as Sora and Yokomon turned to stare at him.  "So I like to watch late night horror movies."

"What is a late night horror movie Sora?"  Yokomon asked as she turned towards her friend, looking confused.  The screaming was getting louder and nearer.

Sora paled and her eyes widened in fear as she pointed down the street with her left arm.  "That is."

The screaming surrounded them as three strange flying digimon soared down the street, heading in their direction.

Tsunomon and Yokomon jumped out from their humans' lax grips as blue light engulfed them, starting the digivolving process.  When the light disappeared, two-rookie level digimon had taken their place.

"Gabumon."  Matt called.

"And Biyomon."  Sora added.

"Get to Safety."  Gabumon instructed, as he gently shoved Matt and Sora towards the store beside them.

"We're not strong enough to beat all three at our rookie level."  Biyomon claimed as she flapped beside Gabumon.  "We need to digivolve again."

"Gabumon digivolve to..…. Garurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to…… Birdramon."

The large champion white wolf with dark blue stripes loped down the street as the large flaming phoenix with a bad case of buckteeth took to the air with one flap of her massive wings.

"Howling Blaster."  Garurumon shouted as a cold blue blast blew out of his powerful jaws, causing a light blue digimon to quickly dodge out of the way.

"Meteor Wing."  Birdramon hollered, sending a spray of red-hot fireballs towards a large Insectoid digimon.

The third digimon landed on the street about two meters from the digidestined children and watched them curiously.

"Who are you?"  Matt asked calmly.  He had never seen any of these digimon before.  Were they new?  Were they created after the re-configuration of the digital world or had they always been there hiding in the shadows waiting for the opportunity to take over?

The digimon standing before them was a purple-brown color with shiny golden armor covering his wrists and ankles.  He had a small horn at the end of its long thin nose and a row of black razor sharp spikes down his back.

"I am Idlemon."  The digimon informed them.

"Lazymon?"  Matt asked seriously.

Idlemon's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.  "I do not need to exert much energy to destroy the likes of you or your little digi-pets, if that makes me seem lazy to you then so be it for you will not be around long enough to brag about it."

"What do you want?"  Sora demanded angrily.  "Why are you on Earth?"

Idlemon smiled, showing a mouthful of long sharp teeth.  "It is Master Isomon's desire that we rid the Earth of all humans.  Starting with you the digidestined."

Before Matt or Sora could reply, Idlemon crouched down low and yelled out his battle cry.  "Maroon Typhoon."

Sora felt the air around her start to increase and tried to brace herself against the sudden pressure.

One minute Matt was standing there studying the new digimon, and the next thing he knew he was flying backwards at an incredible speed.  His flight quickly ended as he struck something hard with his back, the force knocking the wind out of his lungs.  He gasped for air as he slowly slid to the ground, his vision blurring as a dark shape suddenly appeared and hit him from the front, sending him into total darkness.

Malcolm Ishida sat down at his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finally found a moment in his busy schedule to relax.

"Whoever told me that working at a television station would be easy needs their head examined."  He mumbled to himself as he leaned back in his comfortable chair and closed his eyes.  He had spent the whole morning in meetings going over some new ideas for the station and the last two hours fixing programming problems.  His eyes snapped open and he sighed in annoyance as his office door suddenly swung open.

"You're still here?"  Charlie questioned in surprise as he stuck his head into the doorway.

Malcolm took in Charlie's frazzled appearance and immediately perked up.  "What's going on?"

"There's been some monster sightings reported."

"Monster sightings?"  Malcolm repeated in interest as his journalist instinct took over.  "Where?"

"At Odaiba Park."  

"What are you waiting for?"  Malcolm demanded as he leapt out of his chair, all signs of fatigue vanishing as he headed for the door, grabbing his jacket as he went.  "We've got a story to cover."

"Does anyone have anymore money?"  Tai asked as he counted the coins in his hand.  "I only have fifty cents."

"Tai, you and Koromon have already had three hot dogs each."  Kari replied as she searched her pockets for any coins she might have missed.  "Why don't you just eat the sandwich that Mimi's mom was kind enough to pack if you're still hungry."

"OK."  Tai agreed in defeat as he put his change away and picked up the sandwich.

"They were real good Mimi."  Izzy choked out as he finally managed to finish his.  "You will have to thank your mom for us."

Mimi smiled in delight as she threw her wrapper into the garbage can.  "Thank you Izzy."

"Yeah."  Kari agreed as she finished her own sandwich.  "I don't think I've ever had a peanut butter sandwich with strawberries and whipped cream before."

"They are the best aren't they."  Mimi said as she watched Tai take a huge bite from his.

"Hey this is good."  Tai remarked with a full mouth as he took another bite.

"I'm still hungry Tai."  Koromon complained from the grass next to his digidestined.

"Here Koromon."  Kari offered as she handed him her untouched third sandwich.  "I don't usually eat more than two sandwiches for lunch anyway."

"Thanks Kari."  Koromon replied as he finished the sandwich in one bite.

"Hey what's going on over there?"  Izzy inquired as he looked down the path to where a group of frantic looking people were shouting and screaming.

"Lets go find out."  Tai advised as he polished off his remaining piece of crust and jumped to his feet, ready to go.

As they neared the large running group, the kids were able to pick out several shocking words.

"Monsters!"

"Odaiba Park."

"Run for your lives."

"Call the Police."

"They're at the Park?"  Mimi questioned.

"I guess that would be a logical place for them to be since that's where the portal is located."  Izzy confirmed.

"But they weren't there yesterday."  Tai challenged.

"We don't know that Tai."  Izzy reminded them.  "They could have been hiding anywhere in the park.  Maybe we just didn't see them."

Kari frowned.  "Why didn't they attack us yesterday then?"

"Maybe Isomon wasn't strong enough yesterday after opening the portal."  Motimon suggested, looking up at the humans.

"We can go over the theories later."  Salamon interrupted as she started walking away.  "Right now we have to get to the park."

"Right."  Tai agreed as he took charge.  "Koromon its time to digivolve."

The three little in-training digimon jumped forward beside the rookie Salamon as a blinding blue light engulfed them.  The light disappeared and three-rookie level and one champion level digimon appeared in their place.

"It's good to see you Agumon but I think you guys better digivolve to your ultimate forms."  Tai suggested.  "Who knows what kind of a greeting we're going to receive."

"Right Tai."  Agumon agreed.  "Ready guys?"

The three other digimon agreed and suddenly disappeared in a bright blue light again.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon, digivolve to MetalGreymon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon, digivolve to Lillymon."

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon."

"OK."  Tai stated as the digimon appeared again, fully digivolved.  Kari can get a ride with me on MetalGreymon and Izzy can bring Mimi on MegaKabuterimon since we don't want to tire out Angewomon and Lillymon."

"Right."  Izzy replied as he headed towards MegaKabuterimon with Mimi close behind.

MetalGreymon put his right hand on the ground and waited as Tai and Kari climbed onto his palm.

"Let's go."  Tai ordered as Mimi and Izzy finished sitting down on the large Insectoid digimon.

"They are over that way."  Lillymon called from the sky overhead as she pointed towards the left.

"Alright."  Tai replied.  "We'll follow you."

Angewomon and Lillymon soared off towards the new threat as the heavier and slower MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon lifted off the ground to follow.

"There are only four of them."  Tai yelled so the others could hear him, as they got closer.  "This should be a piece of cake."

"I don't know Tai."  Kari warned in concern as she took in the new digimon.  "They look pretty tough and scary to me."

"Nonsense."  Tai replied, brushing off her worry as MetalGreymon set down on the ground and lowered the children.

"You all stay back here where it is safe."  He advised as Tai and Kari stepped off.

"Go get them MetalGreymon."  Tai cheered as his digimon flew towards the starting battle.

"Be careful MegaKabuterimon."  Izzy called as the giant insect dodged a blast.

"Does anyone know who these strange looking digimon are?"  Mimi questioned as she came up and stood beside Kari.

Tai shrugged and shook his head.  "I'm just glad Joe isn't in our group."

"Why?"  Mimi asked in confusion.  Another digimon on their side would be real helpful right about now.

"Because he would take one look at that nine headed digimon over there and faint."  Tai replied as he pointed in the strange digimon's direction.

Izzy pulled out his digivice and began scanning the digimon.

"That large green digimon with the nine heads that you're talking about is called Hydramon."  Izzy informed them.  "He's an ultimate level sea animal digimon which would explain why he is sitting in the kiddy pool.  It says here that his attacks are 'Water Rush' and 'Double Attack.'"

Tai shrugged nervously.  "That doesn't sound so bad."

"If one of his heads is destroyed then two more appear in its place."  Izzy snapped.  "Does it still sound like a piece of cake to you?"

"What about those other three?"  Kari insisted as Angewomon sent a 'Celestial Arrow' towards a big black, shiny digimon.

"Well."  Izzy replied as he consulted his digivice once again.  "That little fuzzy grey one with the lavender tail and leg wrappings is named Idiotmon."

Tai burst out laughing, not able to control himself.  "Its name is Idiotmon?"

Izzy continued.  "It says here that although he is a bit dense you should watch out for his 'Dragon-Tooth Tail' attack."

"Tai this is serious."  Mimi bellowed angrily as Tai continued to laugh uncontrollably.  "Our digimon are getting pounded out there and you're busy laughing at a stupid name."

Tai quickly sobered as he took in the battlefield, looking just in time to watch MetalGreymon take a powerful hit to the chest.

"Sorry Mimi."  Tai apologized, actually looking like he meant it.

"I'm sorry too Tai."  Mimi offered.  "I'm just a little scared.  Our digimon haven't had to fight for over a year and now they're fighting for our lives only the day after they arrive here."

"You're only a little scared?"  Kari sputtered.  "I'm terrified."

"Maybe we can help them once we've finished scanning."  Izzy interrupted as he held up his digivice and continued scanning the next digimon.

"Who's next?"  Tai inquired, back in control.

"That large smooth black digimon with the red eyes is called Magmamon.  He is a champion level fire type digimon.  His 'Magma Knives' and 'Rock Blast' send even the strongest digimon running for cover."

"What about that big silver digimon with the gold body armor that's standing over there in the trees?"  Kari asked as she pointed to the last digimon.

"Oh dear."  Izzy gasped.

"What?"  Mimi demanded, looking frightened.  "What's wrong?"

"That's Isomon."  Izzy stated, his voice barely audible.

"That's Isomon."  Tai repeated as he watched the large digimon.  "Why isn't he attacking?  He's just standing there."

"He doesn't have to attack Tai."  Kari commented as she grabbed onto her big brothers hand, her eyes never leaving the silver dragon.  "That's why he brought the others along."

"Ahhhh!"  Mimi and Kari both screamed in unison as Isomon turned his fierce gaze their way.  His yellow eyes glowed eerily as he smiled, giving the digidestined a view of his large razor sharp teeth.  He turned back to watch the ongoing battle totally ignoring the children as if they were of no threat to him.

"My digivice says that Isomon is a mega level dragon type digimon."  Izzy added, as he continued to read the new information.  "His body is protected by a layer of hard silver scales and on top of the layer he has a layer of impenetrable gold digi armor."

"What about his power and how to defeat him?"  Tai quizzed, liking this new digimon less and less with each passing second.

"It doesn't say."

"Great."  Tai muttered in frustration as he tried to run his fingers through his big mat of brown hair without getting stuck.

Mimi suddenly paled and let out an ear-shattering scream.  Tai whipped around and saw one of the Hydramon's severed heads crawling towards them and joined Mimi in screaming.

Angewomon heard Kari and the other children suddenly start to scream and flew back towards them as fast as her wings could fly.

"Celestial Arrow."  She yelled as she sent an arrow straight at the growling head.  The arrow hit the severed head and blew it into digi-dust.

"Yay Angewomon."  Kari cheered as her digimon waved at them, and then returned to the battle.

Tai's mouth went dry and a worried expression took over his usual jovial face as he watched their digimon fight.  The digimon were holding their own but Tai didn't know how much longer they could last.  They had never had to fight so many powerful digimon all at once before.  "I sure wish that Matt and the others were here."

To be continued.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer:  We don't own Digimon.  

Author's Note:  Thank you to Ignez and bishonen4ever Ace for their wonderful reviews for Part 2.  Part 3 is dedicated to you.

PART 3 

****

Sora let out a loud groan as she tried to find her arms.  Her whole body ached, there was a horrible rasping sound, and something sharp was jabbing her in the stomach.  She managed to get up onto her hands and knees and looked down to see that the sharp object was in fact a bony knee wearing blue jeans.

"So-ra."  A familiar voice croaked weakly from her left side.

Sora blinked and looked around, realizing that she was downtown Odaiba sprawled on the ground across Matt's legs.  She quickly sat up and turned to face her friend.

"Matt are you ok?  Are you hurt?  I'm so sorry, I didn't know that I was sitting on you."

Matt smiled and carefully shook his head.  "Just…lost…breath."

"Are you sure?"  She prodded suspiciously as he continued trying to replace the air in his lungs.

"Landed…in…boxes."  Matt stammered, then pointed at her.  "You?"

"Just a bit bruised."  Sora admitted as she rubbed her sore elbow and took in their surroundings.  They were both sitting in a pile of old empty cardboard boxes next to the little grocery store.  The soft boxes had probably saved them both from a more serious injury.  The sound of breaking glass and screaming pedestrians alerted her to the fact that their digimon were still fighting.  She looked up as Birdramon was blasted into a nearby building and watched in horror as the building started to crumble.

"Birdramon digivolve."  She yelled as her crest of love started to glow red around her neck.  Birdramon disappeared in a flash of light as the digivolving process began.

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon."

Sora smiled in relief as the red phoenix was instantly replaced by the giant ultimate Garudamon.  The large half human half bird digimon soared back into the sky with one flap of his massive wings.

"Who are…they?"  Matt inquired as his breathing finally started to even out.

Sora brought out her digivice and scanned the nearest digimon.  "That large metal bug that just got blasted by Garurumon is called MetalVoltmon.  He is a champion android digimon and his attack is called 'Stun Zapper' which is an electric zap that can paralyze a digimon for several seconds if they are hit by it."

Sora turned her digivice towards the next digimon and waited for it to finish scanning the creature.  "The aqua colored digimon with the horns and black leather arm and leg bands is called Ignoramusmon."

"Seriously?"

Sora nodded.  "Yep.  Ignoramusmon is a champion level dragon type digimon whose attacks are 'Karate Chaos' and 'Wing Slam.'"

"What about Idlemon?"  Matt asked as he pointed to the one that had blown them into the building.  He was now busy fighting with Garudamon.

"That one is an ultimate dragon type digimon.  We've already experienced his 'Maroon Typhoon' attack and are lucky he didn't use his razor sharp 'Obsidian Impact' attack on us."

"Funny but I don't feel too lucky right now."  Matt confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck while he adjusted the packsack.  His whole body ached and he could feel the start of a headache coming.  "I hope my bag isn't full of applesauce."

Sora's laugh quickly turned into a yelp as a large meaty arm wrapped around her waist and swept her off the ground as if she weighed nothing.

"Hey."  She heard Matt complain as she looked over and noticed him in the same predicament.

"What are you kids doing out here?"  The man demanded angrily as he quickly carried them towards the grocery store.  "Don't you know that it's not safe to be out here?  There are monsters everywhere."

"Please put us down sir."  Sora asked politely as they neared the store.

"Crazy kids these days."  He mumbled under his breath as he ignored Sora's request and continued for the store.  "Always thinking they're invincible."

A chubby older lady with gray hair opened the door to the grocery store and motioned for them to hurry inside.  She instantly closed the door after them as soon as they crossed over the threshold.

"Are the children alright?"  She asked worriedly.

"They're fine."  The man stated as he set them both back onto the wooden floor.

Matt dodged around the man and headed for the front window of the store since the chubby lady was standing in front of the door.  The digimon were still battling fiercely, neither side willing to give up.

"Thank goodness you're both all right."  The lady replied as she came up to Sora and smiled in relief.  "We thought you poor little dears were goners when you both stopped moving after hitting that wall."

"And I got it all on tape."  A young man with black hair informed them from beside Matt as he continued taping the action.  "I'm going to make a fortune.  The news stations will probably be fighting each other for this footage."

Matt paled but didn't reply.  What were the odds that they would play Sora and him getting hit by Idlemon on the television when they could show the more interesting digimon fight?  Maybe the fight wouldn't even tape on the camcorder.  Maybe the stations were getting so much of their own footage that they wouldn't need to buy from this man.

Sora returned the older lady's smile and scanned the store, noticing that it was close to half-full of terrified people trying to hide from the monsters.

'We are the cause of this.'  Sora thought guiltily as she watched some of the crying children cling to their parents in fear.  'We are probably putting these people in danger just by being in this store.'

"Alright."  Matt cheered as Garurumon let out a 'Howling Blaster' that knocked Ignoramusmon up into the sky where Garudamon hit him with his 'Wing Blade' attack, causing the champion digimon to burst into digi-dust.  "One down, two to go."

Sora smiled at the good news, realizing that the sooner the evil digimon were destroyed the sooner the people would be safe.  Some of the older, braver children joined Matt and the man with the camcorder at the window and watched the fight in awe.

Sora walked to the window to watch their digimon fight and stood behind Matt.  'Hold on guys.  Only two more digimon to go.'

"I wonder how the others are doing."  She whispered as she put her arm on Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked at Sora with a worried expression and shrugged.  "Isomon isn't here so that means he is somewhere else in Odaiba.  We just have to hope that they'll be alright and can defeat him on their own or at least hold him off until we get there to help."

Sora tried to smile confidently but knew she was failing miserably.  "Maybe these digimon are on a reconnaissance mission only and just happened to meet up with us unexpectedly."

Matt squeezed her hand reassuringly then turned back to watch the fight, wishing that Sora was right but knowing deep down that she was wrong.  "Let's hope so."

"There they are."  Malcolm Ishida shouted as Charlie slammed his foot on the brakes and pulled the car off the road.  Malcolm recognized a few of the creatures from the battle that took place at the news station a little over a year ago but could not find the two in particular that he was searching for.

"Look over there."  Charlie nudged as he pointed towards a small grassy hill where some other news crews were already setting up and videotaping the action.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here."

"Should we join them?"  Charlie asked as he adjusted his round glasses nervously.

Malcolm looked around and nodded.  "We might as well.  It looks like they have the best view of the park from up there."

"And it's a safe distance away from all that fighting."  Charlie added as he threw the car into gear and slowly drove up the path.  "Hey look, some of our crew is already here."

Malcolm jumped out from the passenger's side before Charlie could finish parking next to the familiar news vans and ran to the stone lookout wall.

"Where are the kids?"  He demanded as he searched the area.

"There."  Ben, one of the news stations crew answered, pointing down the slope in front of them.

Malcolm looked where Ben was pointing and instantly recognized a few of Matt's friends but there were no signs of Matt or TK.  He pulled out his cell phone and pushed the button for the programmed number to his son's phone hoping that Matt had remembered to bring it with him.  He watched as a gigantic orange dinosaur with a metal head and arm sent two 'Giga Blasters' towards a shiny black humanoid digimon while he waited for the phone to stop ringing.  The two missiles missed the black digimon who easily dodged the attack and slammed into a tree, causing it to topple over with a loud crash.

"Hey.  What's happening?"

Malcolm sighed in relief as he heard his son's voice over the line.  "Matt.  Where are you?  Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.  Sora and I are kind of stuck downtown at the moment.  Where are you?  What's all that noise in the background?"

"I'm at Odaiba Park."  Malcolm explained, plugging his right ear so he could hear his son's voice over the loud explosions in the background.  "Your friends are here but their digimon don't look like they are doing too well."

"Oh man."  Matt stated.  Malcolm could hear the frustration in his sons voice and knew him well enough to know that he was probably running a hand nervously through his hair right now as he tried to come up with a plan.  "Sora and I are a bit busy right now with our own little digimon battle but we'll come as soon as we can.  I also promised to call TK if we ran into any trouble, maybe mom will bring him to the park."

Malcolm cringed at the thought of calling Nancy and asking her to put their youngest son in danger but knew that it had to be done.  "I'll call your mom and TK, you just concentrate on the digimon."

"Thanks dad."  Matt replied, his voice sounding less stressed over the line.  "I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Be careful Matt."

"You too."  Matt returned before he hung up.

Malcolm sighed and pressed the programmed number button for his ex-wife and youngest son's home, hoping that it wouldn't end up in a fight.

TK jumped to his feet as the telephone started to ring.

"Maybe its Matt."  He said excitedly to Tokomon as he ran past to pick it up.

"I'll get it TK."  His mom insisted as she picked up the phone and frowned.  She turned her back to TK and closed the kitchen door behind her.

"I guess it wasn't for me."  TK mumbled dejectedly as he sat back down beside Tokomon.

"Don't be sad TK.  Look your favorite show is starting."

TK's frown disappeared as the music for 'The Adventures of Baby Corn' started playing.

"Hey!"  TK cried out in annoyance as the little yellow corncob was replaced by a sudden important news update.

"TK its MetalGreymon and the others."  Tokomon declared as he watched their digimon friends fighting on the television screen.

"But Matt said that he would call me if they met up with any of the evil digimon."  TK whined as he listened to the newsman warn people to stay away from Downtown Odaiba and Odaiba Park.  "He promised."

"I'm sure that he will call TK."  Tokomon reassured the distraught little boy.  "Maybe he can't find a phone."

"Maybe he forgot his phone at home."  TK suggested worriedly, his eyes widening as worst case scenarios flew through his head.  "Or maybe he's hurt and can't dial my number.  Ohhh.  What are we going to do Tokomon?"

"I don't know TK."

"TK."  His mom shouted as she hurried into the room and quickly hung up the phone.  "Get your coat on honey we have to go."

"Where?"  TK asked hopefully as he turned off the television and jumped to his feet, heading to the closet with Tokomon close behind.

"That was your father."  She explained as she opened the front door.  "He said that Matt needs us at Odaiba Park."

"Yay."  TK cheered happily as he pulled on his green coat and picked up Tokomon.  "I knew that Matt wouldn't forget about us."

"Now I don't want you running off without me this time."  She ordered as she ushered them out of the apartment door.  "You stay beside me.  Understand?"

"Yes mama."  TK promised as he grabbed onto her outstretched hand and quickly walked to the elevator.

"Hang on Matt."  TK whispered to himself as the elevator doors slid open when they approached.  "Me and Tokomon are coming."

Matt hung up his cell phone and was about to place it back into his pocket when it suddenly started to sing again.

"You're a popular little fellow today."  The old lady stated as she waddled back behind the stores front counter.

"Hey."

"Hi Matt.  This is Joe."

"Joe how was your test?"  Matt asked as he motioned Sora over with his free hand.  "Are you finished writing it?"

"It was alright."  Joe replied sounding a bit depressed, but then again Joe always sounded depressed after writing a test.  "Bukamon and I just finished a quick lunch so I thought I'd give you a call and see where you wanted to meet."

"Slight change of plans Joe."  Matt declared into the phone.  His eyes scanned the store as he felt the store shudder under a powerful blast and cans of vegetables fell off the shelves.  A few of the customers shouted in fear while trying to protect themselves from the attacking produce.

"Matt?"  Joe's panicky voice questioned over the line.  "Are you guys alright?  Tell me where you are and we'll get there as fast as we can."

"Sora and I are fine."  Matt informed his hyperventilating friend calmly.  "Garurumon and Garudamon can handle these digimon on their own.  We need you to get to Odaiba Park and help the others."

"Odaiba Park."  Joe repeated nervously, not liking the idea of leaving his friends on their own.  "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine. They only have two more digimon to take care of.  Then Sora and I will meet you there."

"OK."  Joe agreed still not liking the new plan.  "The bus for the park should be arriving anytime now so I better get to the bus stop before it leaves without me.  I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Joe.  Be careful."

"You too Matt."

Matt turned off his phone and placed it into his pocket.  He turned towards Sora and whispered urgently in her ear.  "We have to get to Odaiba Park now."

Sora nodded and motioned towards the empty doorway with her eyes.  Matt gave a quick nod and followed her as she slowly walked towards the doorway trying not to look suspicious.

"Wait don't go out there."

"Run."  Sora shouted as she sprinted through the doorway with Matt close on her heels.  They continued running until they were a short distance from the store, searching the streets and air for the location of their fighting digimon.

"Howling Blaster."  Garurumon growled as he shot a freezing blue blast of energy towards MetalVoltmon, knocking the champion digimon into the building across the street.

"Wing Blade."  Garudamon yelled as he blasted MetalVoltmon again before he could recover.

"Only one more digimon to go."  Sora cheered happily as MetalVoltmon suddenly burst into digi-dust.

"Garurumon!"  Matt shouted as Garurumon was blown past them by Idlemon's 'Maroon Typhoon' attack.  

"Get Garudamon."  Matt advised as he ran into the middle of the street, watching as Garurumon finally came to a stop by slamming into a building a block away.

"Right."  Sora agreed as she followed Matt into the street.  She turned in the opposite direction of Garurumon and ran after Garudamon who was busy chasing after the fleeing Idlemon.  "Garudamon."

Garudamon gave up the chase after hearing Sora call for him and made a wide turn back towards his digidestined child.

"Get back in here kids."  The big man demanded angrily from the doorway, not daring to leave the safety of the grocery store.  "Hurry up or those monsters will eat you."

Matt smiled and waved reassuringly towards the grocery store.  "Thanks but we have to be going now."

Matt watched the empty street for any signs of danger as his champion friend regained his feet and loped back towards his digidestined child.

"Matt."  Sora called from down the street as she pointed towards her large digimon who was circling the city overhead.  "Garudamon's too big to land in the street."

"We'll pick you up."  Matt called back as Garurumon quickly neared.  He could hear the people screaming in the background as the large white wolf digimon sped down the middle of the street.  Matt reached out and grabbed a handful of soft white fur, easily pulling himself up onto the digimons back as Garurumon ran past, never breaking stride.

Matt leaned forward and held out his right arm as they reached Sora.  He braced his feet against Garurumon's sides and grabbed onto Sora's outstretched arm using Garurumon's momentum to help pull her up behind him.

"Hold on Sora."  Matt warned as Sora wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  The stores rushed past them in a blur as Garurumon kicked off the ground with his powerful hind legs and landed without a sound on the roof of the building across the street.

"Get ready."  He growled as he ran across the roof and leapt high into the air.  Sora's grip tightened so much that Matt was suddenly afraid she would snap him in half as she watched the ground get farther and farther away with each second, but Garudamon caught them in his large palms before they could start their descent.

"Good timing guys."  Matt congratulated as he slid off Garurumon's back and turned to help Sora down.

"Yeah."  She agreed, relieved to be standing in her own digimons safe hands.  "Nice use of teamwork."

"Where to?"  Garudamon asked as he flew around the city.

"We need to get to Odaiba Park."  Matt replied as Garurumon de-digivolved back into Gabumon.

"Over there."  Sora clarified as she pointed in the direction they had to go, noticing a small black shape far ahead of them that must have been Idlemon heading to the same place.  She watched as Matt removed his packsack and pulled out two apples that weren't smashed.

"Here Gabumon."  He offered, handing the little yellow reptile with the blue and white fur coat one of the apples.

"Thank you Matt."  Gabumon replied as he stuffed the whole apple into his mouth and chewed noisily.

"I guess this would only seem like a crumb to Garudamon."  Matt thought out loud as he weighed the apple in his palm, then took in Garudamon's size.

Sora shrugged her shoulders and regarded the apple as Matt tossed it into the air and caught it again with the same hand.  "Every little bit helps I guess."

Matt nodded and threw the apple into Garudamon's open beak as they flew towards the next battle, hoping all of their friends were still all right.

"Prodigious!"  Izzy exclaimed happily as he typed away at his computer.

"I hope that means you've found something that will help us."  Tai begged as he turned towards the computer genius expectantly.

"I believe I may have found a way to beat the Hydramon."  Izzy realized as he continued typing furiously.

"How?"  Mimi ordered frantically as Lillymon blasted another severed head that was slowly crawling towards the children like a giant worm.

Izzy smiled and started to explain.  "We have to sever their heads…"

"That's what we've **been** doing Izzy."  Tai interrupted in annoyance as he threw his arms up into the air in disbelief.  "Every time we remove a head two more grow back in its place.  Where have you been?"

Izzy scowled as he looked at Tai.  "What I was trying to explain before you so rudely cut me off is that as we remove a head we have to sear off the stump before another head can grow."

"Eww."  Kari complained, making a face in disgust.  "That sounds terrible."

"Anything.  Anything, just get rid of these horrible heads."  Mimi cried as Lillymon blasted another two with her flower cannon.

"MetalGreymon."  Tai bellowed at his fighting digimon.  "It's time to digivolve."

"OK Tai."  MetalGreymon bellowed back.  "MetalGreymon digivolve to…WarGreymon."

As WarGreymon appeared fully digivolved, Tai yelled out his plan to all of the fighting digimon.  "Angewoman I want you to sever the heads with your arrows while WarGreymon sears the stumps before any new heads can grow.  While you're both doing that MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon can destroy the severed heads as they fall."

"OK Tai."  WarGreymon agreed as they ignored the other two digimon and focused their attacks to the Hydramon only.

"It's working."  Mimi cheered as one of the stumps was successfully cauterized and no new heads appeared.

"Kind of."  Kari remarked as she pointed towards the other two attacking digimon who were trying to help the Hydramon.

Angewoman ducked as Magmamon sent some of his 'Magma Knives' in her direction before she could shoot at another head.

"There are just too many fighting at once."  Tai snapped in frustration as he scratched his head while trying to think of another plan.

"Look here comes another one."  Izzy cried in disbelief as a flying maroon colored digimon with gold leg and arm armor came flying into view, landing a few feet from Isomon.

"Master."

"Idlemon."  Isomon greeted as he watched his faithful servant land before him.  "Where are the others?"

Idlemon cowered at his master's feet.  "The digidestined were too strong.  I have come to warn you that two of the children are on their way here."

Isomon growled in annoyance.  Things were not going according to plan; if two more children were to arrive then the friendship of the six might still be enough to destroy him.  "Any signs of the missing two children?"

"No Master.  The two coming have a Garurumon and a Garudamon with them."  Idlemon explained, stopping as his master suddenly turned towards him with a strange look in his eyes.  Was that fear?  The fear disappeared so quickly that Idlemon was not sure that he had even seen it in the first place.

Isomon turned back to watch the battle.  "Thank you Idlemon.  You may join the others if you wish."

"Thank you Master."  Idlemon replied as he bowed, and then flew off to join the fight.

Isomon watched from the shadows as the children pointed excitedly into the sky.  'The others must be here.'

"It's Matt and Sora."  The child with the large brown hair who belonged to the WarGreymon yelled out in excitement as the Garudamon dropped off the two children and a Gabumon.

Isomon watched through slit eyes as the girl ran to join her friends while the boy stayed with the Gabumon.  What was a digidestined doing with a Gabumon?  A brilliant blue light appeared from the child's chest as the Gabumon suddenly disappeared in the same light only to reappear as MetalGarurumon seconds later.

"Warp-digivolving ability."  Isomon realized, clearly impressed as the mega ran off to join the battle leaving his child alone and unprotected.  Isomon smiled as he waited for the mega to get far enough away, then he tapped his staff gently on the ground and disappeared from view to teleport next to the blond child.

Matt froze as a strange digimon suddenly appeared beside him.  Isomon took the invitation and wrapped his long thin metal tail around the small child, easily bringing him up to eye level.

"Who are you fair one?"  He hissed.

Matt didn't answer, still frozen in surprise.  He felt the large digimon's tail tighten slightly in insistence.

"My name is Matt Ishida and I am the chosen child of Friendship."

Isomon's tail slackened in surprise, causing Matt to slide from the slippery metal and plummet towards the ground.  Isomon came back to his senses and caught the child in his hand before he could hit the ground.

"No it is not possible."  Isomon whispered in awe as he studied the confused child sitting in his palm.  "How can one so small and frail be the bringer of my destruction?  But it is true.  You are the MetalGarurumon's child, the child of Friendship."

Matt nodded as the strange digimon let out a hollow laugh.  "And you are Isomon."

Isomon leaned in closer to Matt, like he was going to tell the child a secret.  "I have made a grievous error.  I have misinterpreted the prophecy."  He paused deep in thought, never taking his eyes off the child in his hand.  "How could I have not known?  All this time I assumed that I had to separate all eight of the digidestined to conquer the Earth, to keep your friendship from destroying me.  But in reality all I ever had to do was destroy one child."

Matt swallowed hard, not liking where this conversation was heading.  He looked down over Isomon's hand, but the others were too far away and paralyzed with fear, just staring up at them with shock.  He looked towards the digimon but they were all too busy at the moment with their own problems and didn't even realize that he was in danger.

"They can not help you."  Isomon warned as he traced his nail feather lightly down the side of the child's face and waited.  He smiled in pleasure as he was rewarded with a fine line of blood that appeared only seconds later.  "No one can help you now."

"Even if you kill me my friends will still destroy you."  Matt challenged angrily, curling and uncurling his fists in frustration.

Isomon laughed again as he regarded the brave little human.  "You do not understand little friendship.  My armor is invincible.  The only thing that can ever harm me is the cold but once I destroy you your digimon will revert back to his in-training level.  Then I can destroy each of your friends, their digimon, and then the entire Earth."

Matt swallowed hard as Isomon leaned right in front of him, giving Matt a close up view of his glowing yellow eye.  The eye narrowed as Isomon scowled.  "Now say goodbye little digidestined."

"Daddy!"  TK yelled happily as he pulled his hand out of his mothers grasp and ran towards his dad, grabbing him around the thighs in a tight bear hug.

"TK."  Malcolm Ishida said affectionately as he patted his youngest son on the head, careful not to dislodge the little white fisherman's hat.

"It's so good to see you daddy.  I missed you."

Malcolm smiled.  "I miss you to TK."

Nancy Takaishi walked up to her son and ex-husband, watching the news crews uncomfortably as they videotaped the monsters as they fought down below.  She scowled in distaste as they boasted about what great footage they were getting.  They weren't concerned that there were children down there in danger of being killed, that her child was down there.  They were only interested in the competition for who would be the most watched channel this evening.

"I want to see Matt."  TK demanded as he reached his hands up so his dad could pick him up.  Malcolm bent down and scooped up his youngest son so he could see his brother over the stone barrier.

"Hey look, one of the monsters has a kid."

"Matt!"  Nancy screamed helplessly as she noticed that it was her oldest son that was sitting in the giant monsters palm.

"Matt."  TK panicked, lashing out as he tried to escape his father's tight grip.  "Let go daddy I have to go help Matt."

"Calm down TK.  You can't help Matt from here."  Malcolm gently informed the distraught child as fear gripped his own heart.  "We'd never make it down there in time."

"But I have to help Matt."

"TK?"  A small voice piped from the ground.

TK stopped wriggling and looked down at the little digimon with hope in his sad blue eyes.  "Tokomon.  Tokomon you have to digivolve into Angemon.  You are the only one that can save Matt.  Please Tokomon."

Tokomon nodded.  "I'll try TK."  He felt the digivolving process begin as bright light suddenly surrounded him.  "Tokomon digivolve to Patamon, digivolve to Angemon."

When the bright light faded, a tall longhaired Angel with six feathery wings, a metal helmet, and a long golden rod in his hand now replaced the once white little piglet creature.

"Angemon."  TK cried as his champion digimon flew up into the air.  "You have to protect Matt."

Angemon gave a quick nod in acceptance and flew away.  TK's eyes followed Angemon as he flew towards Matt and the large digimon, his eyes widening in fear as he watched the scary digimon throw his big brother high into the air like a ball.  TK cringed as a terrifying cracking sound was heard when the giant three-pronged tail slammed into his brother like the digimon was playing baseball.

"Noooo!"  Nancy screamed in horror as she watched her oldest son sail high into the air, away from the other children, away from the fighting, and away from Angemon.  Nancy covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks.  If Matt had somehow managed to survive the vicious hit, he wouldn't be alive long once he reached the trees and ground.

"We don't know for sure."  Malcolm reminded her soothingly as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders needing the physical contact as much as she did.  He watched the tree line where he saw Matt disappear only seconds before wishing that the trees weren't in the way but glad at the same time that the trees were covering the horrific sight.

"Matt will be OK won't he."  TK asked unsurely as he looked at his parents expectantly.

"I hope so TK."  Malcolm replied as he hugged his youngest son tightly, not wanting to lie to his son but also not wanting to get his hopes up either.  All they could do now was wait and see what would happen next.  "I hope so."

'Matt's not dead.  He can't be dead.  He's too strong to be dead.  Matt is way to cool to be dead.  But aren't the cool ones always the ones that die young?  No, stop that.  Matt is not dead.'  Tai's thoughts argued around in his head as he watched the spot where he had seen Matt last.  Maybe if he stared at it long enough then his best friend would miraculously reappear unharmed and cool as usual.

Tai's hopes diminished, leaving a hollow, empty feeling inside as an anguished howl from MetalGarurumon filled the clearing and confirmed his worst fear.  "You killed my best friend."

"How could you?"  Sora sobbed angrily from beside him.

Isomon turned to face the rest of the unprotected children and smiled gruesomely.  "Don't worry.  You will all be joining the fair one in death shortly."

"Of course."  Izzy realized sadly.  "How could I have missed something so obvious?"

"What's obvious Izzy?"  Kari asked, sniffing as she wiped some stray tears from her cheek.

Izzy turned towards the others and quoted from the prophecy.  "Let friendship's shield restore virtue, for fairness shall precede the coming storm, and gold will shatter under the assault."

"What about it?"

"It was Matt.  The prophecy was talking about Matt.  It wasn't all of our friendship; it was talking about Matt's crest of Friendship.  And fairness has many different meanings like decent, beautiful, light or favorable.  The meaning of 'fairness' in our prophecy had nothing to do with the weather or honesty or any of those things it was referring to Matt's blond hair and fair skin."

"But TK also has blond hair and fair skin."  Mimi pointed out.  "Why couldn't it be referring to him then?"

Izzy tapped his computer absently, waiting for one of the others to catch on.  Where was Joe when you needed him?  "TK has an Angel digimon."

"So?"  Tai questioned, regretting it when Izzy suddenly looked like he wanted to choke someone, namely Tai.

"For fairness shall precede the coming storm."  Izzy prompted.  "Storms usually mean violent or cold weather."

"And Garurumon's attacks are icy and freezing."  Sora contributed, finally understanding what Izzy was trying to point out.

"Exactly."  Izzy agreed, happy that at least one of his friends had been able to catch on.  "Isomon's weakness is the cold.  It is the only thing that can break his armor."

"Very good little digidestined's.  Too bad you figured it out to late.  The only one that could have stopped me is already dead and now you will all be joining him so say goodbye."

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon. 

Author's note:  A special thanks to those who reviewed Part 3 (Guardianofthecards, Ignez, and devilburns) and anyone who reviews Part 4 as well.  I hope you enjoy the conclusion of…

The Wrath of Isomon PART 4 

By Fenris5000—Dusty

****

Angemon sped along the treetops, pushing himself to fly faster than he had ever flown before.  He watched as his digidestined's older brother finally evened out and started his descent.

"I will not fail TK."  Angemon vowed as he finally overtook the flying teenager and caught him just seconds before he could slam into one of the fast approaching trees.

Angemon slowed down and gently lowered to the ground, carefully cradling the delicate human child in his arms, unsure of what to do next.  "Matt?"

Two bright blue eyes swimming in pain slowly opened and a small whimper managed to escape through a tightly drawn mouth.

"I will bring you back to TK."

"No."  Matt protested weakly.  "I need to get to MetalGarurumon."

"I promised TK that I would protect you.  I cannot bring you to MetalGarurumon."

Matt sighed.  "This is important Angemon.  If I don't talk to MetalGarurumon then nobody will be able to protect me, TK, or anybody else."

"But TK…"

"If TK gets mad then I'll explain everything to him."  Matt reassured the troubled digimon.  "Especially the part where I talked you into letting me return to the battle."

Angemon looked at Matt's serious expression and nodded in acceptance.  "I will bring MetalGarurumon to you."

Matt shook his head, trying to make Angemon understand.  "No.  That will take too long.  We have to get back there right now.  You can drop me off with the others."

"I cannot leave you unprotected."

Matt sighed tiredly and looked around the small clearing, finding an answer to their problem.  "Set me down for a minute please."

Angemon carefully lowered Matt to his feet and watched as the boy limped slowly towards a garbage can.  His right arm was hanging uselessly at his side bent at an odd angle.  Angemon had never seen a human arm look so strange before, of course he didn't know too many humans other than the digidestined and their families.  "What is wrong with your arm?"

Matt picked up the lid off the garbage can with his left hand and studied it quickly before limping back towards his brothers Angel digimon.  "Broken."

"Can you fix it?"

Matt laughed.  All he wanted to do was curl up in the soft grass and lay there unmoving for the rest of the afternoon.  He was exhausted from only walking a few steps, his whole right side throbbed unmercifully, and his broken arm screamed in agony as the bones ground together with every jarring step he took.  "I wish it were that simple but it will have to wait until later."

Matt held up the garbage can lid smugly.

"What is that for?"  Angemon asked curiously, not understanding.

"You said that you couldn't leave me unprotected."  Matt reminded him as he waved the lid around, careful not to jostle his broken arm.  "Well, now I have a shield."

Angemon watched the small human smile in triumph at his discovery, and shook his head sadly as he easily pulled the flimsy lid from the boys grip.

"Hey."  Matt complained, fearing for his new shield as Angemon pulled his fist back and slammed it into the flimsy gray metal.

"Hand of Fate."

Matt watched in surprise as the bright golden light flowed from Angemon's fist and was absorbed into the metal lid.  The metal garbage can lid started glowing brightly as it greedily absorbed all of the energy.

Angemon handed the lid back to Matt as the left over energy dissipated into the air.  "Now you have a shield."

"Thanks."  Matt stammered in surprise as he took the object that was once a garbage can lid.  The silver metal was now strong, shiny, smooth, and light as a feather.  The crests of friendship and hope were emblazoned on the front center of the lid, both merged together to display the closeness and love that both brothers felt for one another.  The six crests of his friends were smaller and emblazoned around the sides like a protective border.

"What about your arm?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and winced.  "I don't have anything to tie it up with at the moment."

"Will this be sufficient?"  The champion Angel digimon asked as he unwound the blue fabric from his left arm and held it out for inspection.

Matt nodded, at a loss for words as Angemon gently wrapped the material around his arm and tied it behind his head.  "Thank you Angemon."

"Ready to join the others?"

Matt gripped the shield tighter and nodded.  Angemon carefully picked up the injured teen and flew back towards the battle.

Tai froze in fear as Isomon lifted his long silver staff and pointed the sharp end in their direction.  'Oh no, he's going to spear us like a shish-kebab.'  He thought as the three sharp gold prongs at the end started to glow with power.  'Maybe not.'  Tai braced himself for the impact and squeezed his little sister's hand reassuringly.

"Look.  Its Angemon."  Mimi wailed in relief as the Angel digimon swooped down towards them.

"And Matt."  Kari added excitedly, glad to see that their friend was all right.

"You!"  Isomon roared in rage as Angemon gently dropped Matt off in-between the mega digimon and the rest of the digidestined.

Tai stared dumbstruck as Angemon flew away, abandoning them to fight Isomon alone.  Maybe they had a plan.  Maybe Matt would distract Isomon while Angemon snuck up from behind.

Isomon's eyes narrowed in anger as the child of Friendship smiled in defiance before him.  "You will not survive this time."

"Give me your best shot Isomon."  Matt taunted, trying not to wince as the shield touched his broken arm.  'I only have to hold him off until Angemon can get back with MetalGarurumon.  This should be a piece of cake.'

Tai snapped back to his senses as he watched a bright golden light explode from Isomon's staff and smash into Matt's chest.  Matt let out a painful yelp as the force pushed him backwards.

"I wonder where Matt got that shield from?"  Izzy pondered to himself, watching as Isomon's powerful blast ricocheted from the metal and slowly pushed Matt backwards.

"You can ask him later."  Tai suggested, suddenly feeling confident as he barked out new orders.  "I want you all to go and take cover behind those trees."

"What about you and Matt?"  Kari asked worriedly.

Tai watched as Matt slowly slid towards them, his brown boots unable to find a grip in the dirt.  "I have to help Matt hold off Isomon."

"Be careful Tai and try to keep Matt safe."  Sora warned as she took Kari's hand and ushered Izzy and Mimi towards the protection of the trees.

"I will not lose anyone else today."  Tai declared as he placed himself in Matt's path, finding a large rock to brace himself against while he waited for his best friend.

Matt closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  He tried digging the toe of his boot into the ground but the power from Isomon's staff kept pushing him back, closer to Tai and the others.  He was supposed to be protecting the others not moving towards them.

He felt his boot hit something hard and abruptly stopped sliding as two hands grabbed him around the waist.  "Tai?"

"Right behind you buddy."

 Matt smiled but instantly felt like he was being crushed as Isomon pushed from the front and Tai pushed from behind.  He wasn't going to make it; he could feel himself weakening with each second.  A jolt of agony screamed through his arm as his shield pushed on the injured limb, causing his vision to darken and his remaining energy to desert him.

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw."  MetalGarurumon growled as he sent a frozen blast of energy towards the maroon digimon and watched in satisfaction as Idlemon disintegrated into digi-dust.

"Nova Force."  WarGreymon blared as he seared off the last of the Hydramon's necks, leaving only the body and flippers.

"Celestial Arrow."  Angewoman yelled sending an arrow towards the headless and now defenseless body, easily blasting it into digi-dust.

"Finally."  Lillymon sighed in relief, just barely managing to dodge a fireball from Magmamon.

"We're not done yet."  MegaKabuterimon warned as he shielded her from MetalVoltmon's 'Stun Zapper' attack.

MetalGarurumon felt Matt's pain through their bond and started running in the children's direction.  'I'm coming Matt.' He stopped running and narrowed his crimson eyes in annoyance as Idiotmon stepped in front of his path.  'I don't have time for this Matt needs my help now.'

"Get out of my way."

Idiotmon was not quite as stupid as his name suggested, knowing that he would be dead instantly if he did not move out of the angry wolf android's path.  Idiotmon's fuzzy gray ears and tail drooped in fear as he quickly slunk out of MetalGarurumon's way, looking like a kicked dog.

"MetalGarurumon."

MetalGarurumon looked up and saw Angemon fly up and hover beside him.  "Angemon."

"Matt wishes to speak with you.  It is important."

MetalGarurumon nodded and followed the Angel digimon towards the children.

"Hand of Fate."  Angemon called as bright yellow energy flowed from his fist, clearing a path for MetalGarurumon.  Magmamon didn't stand a chance as he burst into digi-dust under the force.

MetalGarurumon loped across the clearing at an incredible speed, howling in rage at the sight of Isomon daring to attack the defenseless children.  "Ice Wolf Claw."

Isomon immediately stopped his attack and waved his staff, disappearing only seconds before MetalGarurumon's attack could reach him

"Hey TK."  Joe yelled as he ran down the street towards the little boy and his parents.  He had run all the way from the bus stop, desperately hoping that he wasn't to late.  His tote bag bounced off his leg as he slowed to a stop in front of the little boy.

"Joe."  TK sputtered, smiling happily.  "I'm so glad you're here."

"Where are the others?"  Joe gasped, trying to catch his breath while he opened up his bag so a dizzy Bukamon could come out.

TK's smile faded.  "They're still fighting."

Joe paused as he took in his companion's appearances.  TK and his mom Mrs. Takaishi both had red eyes like they had been crying and Mr. Ishida was looking a lot more stressed than usual.  He pushed his glasses up nervously, knowing that he was going to regret asking this.  "Is something wrong?  Did something happen before I got here?"

"A big scary digimon hit Matt."

Joe felt his jaw drop in surprise.  He had not been expecting that.  "Is he OK?"

"Angemon saved him."  TK replied excitedly, obviously proud of his digimon for saving his beloved older brother.

"Come on Joe.  Lets go join the others."  Bukamon interrupted impatiently as he flapped beside his digidestined child.

Joe nodded in agreement as a bright blue light engulfed Bukamon as the digivolving process began.  When the light disappeared Bukamon was replaced with a little white seal digimon with a red Mohawk.

"Gomamon."

Gomamon quickly disappeared in light again as he began digivolving into a higher level.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, digivolve to Zudomon."

This time when the light disappeared Gomamon was replaced with Zudomon, a large orange walrus type beast with a green pointy shell on his back.

"Mommy can I go with Joe?"  TK begged as he tugged on his mother's coat.  "I want to be with Matt.  Please."

Nancy looked down at her son sadly.  She didn't want him anywhere near those monsters but understood his worry and need to be beside his brother.  

"I'll look after him."  Joe volunteered as Mrs. Takaishi hesitated.

Mrs. Takaishi nodded in defeat, then turned back towards TK.  "You stay beside Joe and Matt and do whatever they tell you to do, and if that monster comes back I want you to run away from it as fast as you can.  Do you understand?"

"Yes mama."  TK replied happily as he hugged her around the legs.

Joe grabbed onto TK's hand as Zudomon picked them up in his large palm and jumped over the barrier to the ground down below.

"Matt!"  Tai bellowed as he caught his injured friend and gently lowered him to the ground. 

Isomon had finally stopped firing at them and disappeared from view.  Tai searched the area, trying to locate the dangerous mega but all he could see was Angemon and MetalGarurumon coming towards them at an alarming speed.  "Matt?"

"Still here."

Tai smiled down at his unmoving friend.  "Better hope Isomon doesn't hear you say that or he might just come back and try again."

Matt opened his eyes and smiled as he tried to sit up.  His smile turned to a grimace.  "Ow.  I don't think I'm going to be giving TK piggyback rides anytime soon."

Tai looked over his friend's battered body and shook his head.  "Sorry to say this dude but I don't think you're going to be doing much of anything anytime soon."

"Matt."  MetalGarurumon called as he de-digivolved back into Gabumon and ran to his digidestined's side.  "I am sorry for not protecting you Matt."

"I'm alright Gabumon."  Matt reassured him, giving the distressed little fuzzy reptile his best 'devil-may-care' smile.  Gabumon didn't look convinced so Matt turned serious.  "Gabumon you are the only one who can defeat Isomon."

Gabumon watched his digidestined friend curiously.  "How?"

Matt slowly sat up with Tai's help.  "Your Ice attack.  The cold is the only thing that can shatter Isomon's armor."

"But Matt."  Gabumon stated as he took in his friend's pale appearance.  Matt's skin was whiter than Tai's sneaker, a light sheen of sweat could be seen covering his forehead, and he looked ready to fall over at any moment.

Matt struggled to his knees and looked Gabumon in the eyes as Tai stepped back to give the two some privacy.  "Gabumon you have to digivolve.  If you don't destroy Isomon then the others and I are as good as dead because you are the only digimon here who can do it."

Gabumon still looked undecided as his eyes filled with worry.  He wanted to destroy Isomon for hurting his friend but didn't want to cause Matt any more pain by digivolving.

"Please Gabumon."

Gabumon let out a sigh as Matt's crest began to glow and the two suddenly disappeared in a flash of intense blue light.  "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

The bright light faded to reveal the silver android mega MetalGarurumon and the crumpled form of Matt.

"Matt."  Mimi cried as the rest of the children came out and joined Tai at their injured friend's side.  "Is he going to be OK?"

MetalGarurumon looked stricken as he watched Tai shrug.  "I'm sorry Matt."

"It's alright MetalGarurumon."  Sora comforted the wolf digimon, gently patting his head as she walked past to kneel beside the unconscious blond.  She took hold of his un-injured arm and felt for a pulse, noticing that his chest was still moving.  "He's still breathing so that is a good sign, and hopefully an ambulance will arrive soon so we can get him to the hospital."

"If only I had been here to protect him, then none of this would have happened."  MetalGarurumon stated guiltily, watching as Tai and Sora tended to the injured child.

"This isn't your fault MetalGarurumon."  Tai explained as he pointed angrily towards the dragon mega Isomon.  "It's his fault."

MetalGarurumon's crimson eyes narrowed in fury as he took in the unharmed mega.  He could not understand why the digimon would want to harm the small group of defenseless children but he knew that the dangerous mega would have to be destroyed.  But how could he destroy Isomon if he could just teleport away whenever he gets outnumbered?

"According to my computer Isomon should not be able to teleport."  Izzy informed the two digimon as he tapped the keys hurriedly.  "If you can remove Isomon's staff, then theoretically he should not be able to teleport away."

"Right."  MetalGarurumon growled in understanding, turning towards the Angel digimon.  "I will distract Isomon while you attempt to remove his staff."

"Agreed."  Angemon replied.

"I will help also."

"It's Zudomon and Joe."  Mimi piped excitedly as the large digimon lowered the two missing boys to the ground beside their friends.

"And TK."  Kari added, as the smallest of their group jumped off Zudomon's palm and ran towards his brother.

"Matt."  TK hollered as he slid to a stop beside Matt, closely followed by Joe.

"Don't worry TK."  Tai said reassuringly as he put his arm around the little boys shoulder and gave him an encouraging hug.  "Matt will be fine."

"Let's end this now."  Angemon declared as he flew up into the air.

"Go get him Angemon."  TK ordered, looking up at his digimon through puffy wet eyes.  "Make him pay for hurting Matt."

Angemon gave TK a quick nod then flew off to rejoin the battle, followed by Zudomon.

"He will not hurt anyone else today."  MetalGarurumon promised.  With a determined expression on his face, MetalGarurumon turned and loped towards the mega digimon threat, easily passing the slower sea animal ultimate Zudomon along the way.

"Horn Buster."  MegaKabuterimon yelled as a burst of energy shot forth, blowing the fuzzy little rookie Idiotmon into digi-dust.

"Nova Force."  WarGreymon roared as he shot a ball of energy towards the flying MetalVoltmon.  MetalVoltmon didn't have enough time to move out of the way as the blast hit him in the chest, blasting him into digi-dust.

"Is that all of them?"

"Not quite."  A low menacing voice growled out as Isomon suddenly appeared behind them.  His staff started to glow as a brilliant burst of gold energy shot out, knocking Lillymon out of the sky.

Lillymon let out a shrill scream as she fell, slamming into the ground.

"Lillymon."  Angewoman cried out, too late to help the flying flower.  She turned on Isomon and angrily raised her bow.  "Celestial Arrow."

Isomon smiled a large toothy grin as he easily batted the arrows away like they were nothing more than an annoyance.

"Nova Force."  WarGreymon bellowed, watching as Isomon's staff dissolved the blast before it could even reach the dragon mega.  He growled in rage and sent another.  "Nova Force."

Angemon quickly flew up behind Isomon unnoticed as the mega deflected WarGreymon's attacks, using the others as a distraction he grabbed onto the three pronged metal staff and pulled it out of the unsuspecting mega's grip.

Isomon's eyes narrowed and his lips curled up in annoyance at the unexpected development.  "If you think that you can defeat me by taking my staff then you are severely mistaken."

"Nova Force."  WarGreymon rumbled as he sent another powerful blast towards the now unarmed mega.

Isomon raised his arms and easily deflected the blow, not even denting his armor.

"Celestial Arrow."  Angewoman challenged as she sent another barrage of arrows.

Isomon smiled gruesomely as the arrows harmlessly ricocheted off his gold helmet and armor.  "You were once proud warriors but now you are nothing more than pathetic digi-pets."

"Ice Wolf Claw."  MetalGarurumon growled as he joined the battle.

"Defending the pitiful digi dum-dums who are so weak and useless that they cannot even protect themselves."  Isomon sneered as he avoided the attack by mere inches.  "They use you to do their fighting for them."

"They are our friends."  Lillymon explained as she shot a burst from her 'Flower Cannon' in his direction.  "They came to protect our world from evil like you.  We are more than happy to help them protect their world."

Isomon swatted the flowers out of his way in frustration and sent an attack of his own.  "Nightmare Inferno."

Angewoman and WarGreymon both screamed as the blast of black fire blew them backwards off their feet.

"You singed my hair."  WarGreymon sputtered in shock as the smell from his burnt orange hair reached his nostrils.

"My wings."  Angewoman shrieked as she tried to lift off the ground.  Her once golden hair was now smoking and dull, while her pristine white outfit and wings now sported large black soot spots.

"Be glad that is all I did."  Isomon replied angrily as MegaKabuterimon's 'Horn Blaster' and Garudamon's 'Wing Blade' attacks were deflected.  "I could have destroyed you all the moment you stepped through the portal."

"Perhaps you should have."  Angemon commented as he attacked.  "Hand of Fate."

Isomon growled as the powerful Angel digimon's blast forced him to take a step backwards.

"Ice Wolf Claw."  MetalGarurumon snapped, taking advantage of Isomon's unbalanced condition to finally catch him off guard.

Isomon howled in rage as he felt MetalGarurumon's Ice attack hit him straight in the chest.  He tried to move out of the icy path but he could already feel his arms and legs stiffening as they became encompassed in a thick layer of ice, leaving him completely covered and immobile.

"Yay.  You did it MetalGarurumon."  Lillymon cheered happily as she flew over, landing beside the grounded Angewoman.

"Don't celebrate yet."  Garudamon warned, watching the frozen mega suspiciously.

"That ice won't last for long in this heat."  MegaKabuterimon stated, watching as drops started forming where the sun warmed the ice.

"Watch out."  MetalGarurumon growled, noticing Isomon's yellow eyes glowing eerily bright through the thick ice.  "He's breaking through."

The ice sculpture suddenly exploded, scattering large chunks of ice in every direction, as Isomon broke free.

The large mega's protective digi-armor made a horrible cracking sound as it reacted to the cold ice, breaking into a million pieces before totally disintegrating into golden dust.  Isomon scowled as he crouched down close to the ground, looking more like a dragon now that his armor was destroyed.  His yellow eyes burned into the offending digimon as his wings snapped open, ready to take action at the slightest hint of trouble.

"Nova Force."  WarGreymon bellowed, hoping to repay the unprotected mega for the earlier haircut.

Isomon soared into the air with one swoop of his massive wings, landing safely behind the large orange dinosaur, as the blast hit nothing but air.  Isomon knew that he could not win.  It would only be a matter of time before one of the eight-digimon hit him with a lucky shot, destroying his carefully thought up plan.  "You may defeat me but you will never win.  There will always be another ready and waiting to take my place when I fall, and the next time you may not be so lucky.  We are getting smarter and stronger everyday."

"We will be ready for them."  MegaKabuterimon answered as he sent a vicious 'Horn Buster' attack.

"Nightmare Inferno."  Isomon called as he dodged the blast and mistakenly flew into MetalGarurumon's super chilly 'Ice Wolf Claw' attack.  He felt his limbs start to stiffen as the ice encompassed him and knew that it was finally over.

"Everyone hit him at once."  Angemon commanded as he raised his fist towards the trapped mega.  "Hand of Fate."

The park suddenly filled with power as the eight digimon all turned their attacks towards the frozen dragon at the same time.  The ice surrounding the large mega shattered under the pressure of the blast and Isomon let out one more furious howl of rage before he too shattered into digi-dust.

The eight-tired digimon watched the spot where Isomon had disappeared, afraid that the powerful mega would re-appear at any second if they dared to move.  Isomon's silver staff suddenly followed its master and burst into digi-dust in Angemon's hand.

"Is he gone?"  Lillymon inquired as she looked around nervously.

"I think so."  WarGreymon replied as he de-digivolved back into the little orange rookie Agumon.  "I sure am hungry.  I hope Mimi has some more of those delicious sandwiches left."

"Matt has apples."  MetalGarurumon offered sadly as he de-digivolved all the way back to Tsunomon, his In-Training form.  The other six digimon followed their companions' example and de-digivolved also.

"Let's go then."  Agumon responded as he picked up Tsunomon and took off running in the children's direction, closely followed by the other five rookies and one champion digimon.

"Matt?"  TK whispered, gently jostling his older brothers shoulder.  Matt's only response was a slight grimace and an almost inaudible groan.

"Matt?"  TK tried again, this time speaking a little louder and shaking a little harder.  Same response.  TK was starting to get scared, it usually didn't take much to wake Matt up and Matt would never ignore him on purpose even if he was hurt.

"Matt."  TK yelled into his brother's ear, vigorously shaking the older blondes shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.  "Wake up Matt."

"No TK."  Joe commanded as he turned away from the returning digimon and looked over his shoulder.

Tai being the closest moved towards the little boy and gently grabbed his hands in his own.  "Whoa there TK, Matt's tired and needs to rest."

"But I need to tell him that Isomon is gone."

"And I'm sure that Matt will be real glad to hear that TK but we have to get out of the way so that the paramedics can take care of him."

"OK."  TK mumbled dejectedly as he let Tai lead him away.  Now that the battle was over the paramedics were racing down the hill, closely followed by Matt and TK's parents.

"TK."  Patamon called as he flew towards his digidestined child.

"Patamon."  TK answered as he caught the little flying hamster and hugged him tightly.  "Thank you for saving Matt."

"Tai.  I'm hungry." 

"I still have some sandwiches if any of you are interested."  Mimi declared as she opened the little brown wicker basket and pulled out a sandwich.

"And apples."  Sora added as she pulled one out of Matt's packsack.

"You did real good guys."  Tai congratulated as he took Tsunomon from his little orange dinosaur and handed him a sandwich instead.

"Can I go with Matt?"  Tsunomon questioned as he watched the paramedics lift the unconscious boy onto a stretcher and quickly head back towards the ambulance.

"I don't see why not."  Tai replied as he handed the little fuzzy In-Training digimon to TK.

"Come on TK."  Nancy Takaishi called out in a hurry as she waited for her youngest son to follow.

"We'll meet you at the hospital."  Sora stated as she brought three apples out for Biyomon, Gomamon, and Tentomon, and then placed the packsack over her shoulder.

"OK."  TK replied as he ran after his parents with Tsunomon in his arms and Patamon sitting atop his white hat.

Tai watched sadly as the door to the ambulance was slammed shut, then sped away with blaring sirens.  He hoped that Matt would be alright.

"Can I come to the hospital too Tai?"  Agumon asked as he stuffed another sandwich into his mouth.

Tai smiled down at his digimon.  "Sure Agumon.  I think Matt and Tsunomon would like that."

"What about us?"  Palmon questioned as she stood up on her roots.  "We want to come too."

Tai smiled at the rest of the digimon as they nodded in agreement.  "What are we waiting for then?  Lets go."

Four days later.

"Slow down Tai."

"No way Matt.  We're already ten minutes late."  Tai replied as he continued running.  "If you would have just let me give you a ride in the first place we would have been there half an hour ago."

"Tai stop.  TK and Agumon are getting left behind."

Tai stopped running and waited for the two little ones to catch up.

"Thanks."  TK gasped as he stopped beside Kari and the bushy haired boy who was giving his brother a piggyback ride.

"Tai wouldn't it have been easier for me to digivolve into MetalGreymon.  Then we could have flown to the park."  Agumon wheezed from beside TK.

"Gee, I never even thought of that."  Tai admitted, frowning at how he could have missed something so simple.

"You didn't give anyone a chance to suggest it."  Gatomon informed him from his side.  "Besides, we're trying not to get noticed.  We don't want to be scaring anymore people."

"Right."  Tai agreed, nodding at the logical digimon.

"You can put me down now Tai."  Matt commanded as he looked around the park.

"You are not getting down until we meet up with the others."  Tai challenged, tightening his grip.  "They are already going to be complaining cause we're late.  Now that we've all rested we can start running again."

TK and Agumon's faces fell at the mention of more running.

"My leg hurts and I think I've been humiliated enough this morning."

"Put him down Tai."  Kari ordered her stubborn older brother, sympathizing as Matt winced.  "We are already at the park, all we have to do now is get to the meeting place.  If you want you can run ahead and tell them we'll be another ten minutes."

Tai frowned and let out an exasperated sigh but did as he was told, lowering himself and letting go of Matt's legs. 

Matt unhooked his left arm as soon as he felt his feet touch the ground, and turned towards Kari who was carrying the little fuzzy orange digimon with the gray horn.  "Come on Tsunomon."

Kari placed the little digimon on the ground and smiled as Tsunomon faithfully followed his limping digidestined child.

Tai smirked at the two as they walked past.  "You're going the wrong way."

Matt stopped walking and held out his digivice with his left arm.  "Tsunomon digivolve."

Tsunomon disappeared in a flash of blue light as the digivolving process began, revealing Gabumon in his place when the light faded as quickly as it began.  Matt returned his digivice to his pocket and grabbed onto Gabumon's outstretched paw.

"You're still going the wrong way."  Tai repeated, hoping that the fight with Isomon hadn't damaged Matt's brain.  The doctor had told them that Matt was very lucky; his right arm had taken the brunt of the force therefore protecting his ribs and saving him from internal damage.  Matt had been treated for a broken arm, severe bruising, exhaustion and a bump to the head.  He was kept overnight to make sure his head injury wasn't serious and no complications arose, then he was sent home to recuperate.

"I promised Gabumon some ice cream."  Matt called over his shoulder as he continued limping away.

"Ice cream."  Tai whispered as his mouth started watering, ready to follow the blond to the ice cream stand until he realized he didn't have any money.  

"Can I have some ice cream too Tai?"  Agumon asked as he pulled on Tai's sleeve.

"Um…"

"I'll buy."  Matt offered as TK ran to catch up with his older brother.   Patamon was sitting atop TK's head holding onto his hat tightly so he wouldn't fall off as they bounced along.

Tai smiled.  "I guess that means you can have some too."

"Yay."  Agumon cheered as he ran after Matt and Gabumon, closely followed by Tai, Kari, and Gatomon.

"Where is everyone Tai?"  Agumon questioned as they reached the clearing where it all began only six days ago.  The broken tree branches had already been removed but the large scorch marks and missing trees were still reminders of the fierce battle that had taken place.

"I don't know Agumon."  Tai replied as he checked the time on his digivice and scratched his head in confusion.  "I told them to meet us here at one o-clock."

"Here they come."  Kari informed him as the others appeared through the trees.

"Hah."  Tai laughed as he smiled devilishly.  "Now they'll never know that we were late and I can yell at them for making us wait."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  Matt warned as Gabumon and TK helped him sit down.  His shirt accidentally slipped up to reveal a large dark purple bruise covering the right side of his stomach.

Tai winced at the reminder of how close they had come to losing Matt.  "Why not."

"Because I told them to meet us here at one-thirty instead."  He replied as he tried making himself as comfortable as he could get in the grass.  "I thought I might need a little more time getting here."

"Good thinking buddy."  Tai agreed as the others joined them.

"Hey Matt how are you feeling?"  Joe inquired as he plopped down next to him, searching to see if any new injuries appeared while he was away.  "Did you get my get well card?"

"Fine."  Matt replied, swatting Joe's hand away as it neared him.  "Yes, thank you for the card it was real nice."

"You should see his apartment."  Tai contributed as he sat down in the grass across from them.  "He has so many get well cards and flowers that he could probably start his own flower shop."

Sora looked at Tai in annoyance but chose not to comment.

"I'll bet he doesn't even know half the people who sent them."  Tai continued as he absently pulled out a handful of grass.

"There's nothing like a tragedy to bring people together."  Mimi stated as she clasped her hands together and sighed wistfully.

"I haven't died yet."  Matt declared, not impressed with the topic of conversation.

"You could have fooled me."  Joe replied.  "It sure looked like you were dead on that news footage they played."

"I downloaded some prodigious action shots if any of you would like copies."  Izzy informed the others as he opened up his laptop and started typing.

Matt cringed.  "They keep playing it over and over no matter what channel you're watching.  I can't wait for them to find something new to report on."

"You're famous Matt."  TK realized as he hugged his older brother around the neck.  "Can I have your autograph when we get home?"

"Sure TK, but I don't think it'll ever be worth anything."

Izzy's computer suddenly started beeping, breaking the silence that had befallen the children.  Izzy clicked on the mail icon and watched as Gennai's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings digidestined."

"Hello Gennai."  Izzy greeted back.

"I have downloaded a program to your computer that should show you the exact location of the portal.  All you have to do is send the digimon through with the crests and they will seal the tear."

"Thanks Gennai."  Tai said as Gennai gave a quick wave and disappeared from the screen.

"I guess this is it then."  Joe stated as he pushed his glasses up, slowly looking around the little circle of friends and digimon.

"I don't want them to go."  TK cried as he hugged Patamon tightly, refusing to let the little flying hamster go.  "I want them to stay forever."

"I want to stay too TK."  Patamon returned, snuggling in TK's arms happily.

"At least we got four extra days together thanks to Matt."  Joe offered, hoping to make the coming separation a little more pleasant.

"According to this new program the portal should be right there."  Izzy informed them as he pointed to the grassy area only a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"Bye Biyomon."  Sora said, sniffing as she hugged the little pink bird.

"Bye Sora."  Biyomon replied as Sora slipped her crest of love around her neck.

"Take care of yourself Agumon."  Tai ordered as the orange digimon jumped up into his arms for a quick hug goodbye.

"Don't worry Tai.  We'll see each other again."

"You bet we will."  Tai agreed as he handed the little orange dinosaur his crest of courage.

"This is already the second time that we've seen each other since we left the digital world."  Izzy admitted.  "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw each other again real soon."

"Well then instead of goodbye, I'll say see you soon Izzy."  Tentomon declared as Izzy handed him his crest of knowledge.

"I'm going to miss you Palmon."  Mimi cried, hugging the little green plant.

"I'm going to miss you too Mimi."  Palmon cried, hugging her digidestined as Mimi placed her crest of sincerity around her neck.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you."  Mimi wailed, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Mimi."

"Oh brother."  Joe whispered watching the two as they cried on each other.

"Hey.  Aren't you going to miss me?"  Gomamon demanded as he waddled up beside his digidestined friend.

"Of course I will."  Joe sputtered as he grabbed the little sea-animal digimon in a tight hug.  "Who wouldn't miss having you around?"

"Bye Gatomon.  You take care of the others."  Kari said tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she tied her pink crest around the little white cats neck.

"Someone's got to keep these digimon out of trouble and I'm just the digimon for the job."  Gatomon replied, smiling bravely for her digidestined friend.

"Bye Patamon."  TK cried as Patamon flew to stand beside Gatomon with TK's crest of hope hanging loosely around his small body.

Gabumon hugged Matt as gently as he could, being extra careful of Matt's broken arm and bruises.  "Goodbye Matt.  I wish that I could stay and protect you until you are feeling better."

"I know Gabumon but that's alright.  In a couple of weeks I'll be as good as new."

"Don't worry Gabumon we promise to take good care of him until he's fully recovered."  Tai promised, trying to reassure the little yellow digimon with the fuzzy blue striped fur coat.

Matt pulled his blue crest of friendship from around his neck and placed it into Gabumon's paw with his good hand.  "Friends forever Gabumon."

Gabumon held onto Matt's hand, feeling the power from the crest as it glowed between them.  "Friends forever Matt."

Gabumon took his place beside the other seven digimon at the edge of the portal.

"Bye guys."  Tai called, waving at their digimon friends.  "Have a safe trip."

A bright light lit up the clearing as the eight little digimon disappeared through the portal.  When the light faded, only eight sad children remained with no evidence but the scorched surroundings that their digimon had ever even been there.

Tai took in the sad faces of his sister and friends and smiled.  "We'll see them again."

Sora smiled, knowing that what he said was probably true.

"If I know them, they are probably going to look for some food right now."  Tai said as he put his hands under Matt's arms and carefully pulled the blond to his feet.  "So I think we should all go to my apartment and celebrate the fun time we shared with them."

"Good idea Tai."  Izzy congratulated, already starting to feel better.

"Mom's probably got a fresh batch of warm fungus cookies waiting for us right now."  He stated, suddenly losing his smile as the others stared at him with disgusted looks.

"Right."  He muttered as he gently put his left arm around Matt's shoulder and his right arm around Sora's.  "Change of plans.  We'll all go to Matt's house and order pizza."

"That sounds like a good plan."  Joe agreed, smiling as he followed the three in the lead as they headed down the path.  "I like that plan a lot."

The eight children chattered and laughed as they walked away from the park and away from the reminders of the battle that seemed so long ago, wondering what exiting adventure would happen the next time they met up with their digimon.

THE END.


End file.
